Please Stay
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: After hearing about Mary being able to take the England throne, Elizabeth is angry at her cousin for taking away her only hope of royalty. In order to get to the throne, she sends out men to assassinate Mary in order to take the throne. All around the French Court someone is always out to kill Mary. And maybe 1 assassination attempt may leave her fighting for her life.
1. Prologue

**Please Stay: Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone!**

**So i just started watching 'Reign' and i am in LOVE with it. So after i finished watching the show i wanted a surprise attack from Mary's cousin but that never happened before so i am now writing it my way. **

**If some people that follow me and possibly read this (It would be really good) You would notice that i haven't been online for a while and i deeply apologize for that. SO SORRY!**

**So anyway please enjoy this.**

**Thanks!**

It was another ordinary day at the French Court for Mary and her Ladies in Waiting as they took a stroll through the gardens.

"Mary why don't we head back it's almost dinner." Said Greer.

"You girls go back i want to stay here a bit longer." Said Mary as she faced her friends.

"Are you sure? We can stay with you."

"I'll be fine Lola you girls go back and have dinner and i'll meet you girl there."

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay with you." Said Kenna. Mary agreed and all the other girls left to go back inside.

"Are you all right Kenna? You've been distant and sad for a couple of days?" Asked Mary concerned.

"I'm fine it's just the King. I just don't know where our relationship is at at the moment. One minute he's telling me that he loves me with all his heart, and the other he's still attracted to Diane."

"Kenna you shouldn't worry too much. I do believe that you and the King are happy but in my opinion, he still has feelings for Diane since it went on for years. Please don't get hurt in this Kenna. I've seen you hurt by another man and i can not take it if that happens again." Said Mary as she gently took Kenna's hand in hers.

"Thank you Mary i really needed someone to tell me that." Mary pulled Kenna into a gentle hug and embraced each other. When they pulled apart, they heard a blood curling scream coming from the forest.

"Kenna go find the guards and send them to the woods after me."

"Mary that's dangerous!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME GO KENNA!" Yelled Mary as she ran into the woods to where the scream was.

.

.

.

Mary ran through the woods as fast as she could. She kept passing tree after tree not finding anyone out here bleeding.

"IS ANYONE THERE!" Yelled Mary as she stopped in a clearing. She then heard a twig break in two by someones foot steps. She turned around quickly trying to find the person. She started turning in a circle trying to remain calm. Everyone second a twig breaks in two scaring Mary with each passing second.

"WHO'S THERE!" Yelled Mary. Then she heard it coming closer and when she turned she came face to face with a women wearing dark clothing with he cloak covering her face. Mary let out a blood curling screaming before everything went black.

.

.

Francis POV

Bash and i just came back from our ride around the meadow and were heading back inside getting ready for dinner. As we came round the corner to the corridor to the dinning room, we saw Greer and Lola.

"Evening ladies." I said and they curtsied at us.

"Where's Kenna?" Asked Bash.

"Lady Kenna is outside with her Grace taking a walk around the gardens." Said Lola.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" I asked.

"They said they should be back just before dinner starts."

"Thankyou Lola, Greer, see you ladies inside." Bash said before the two brothers came inside the dinning room.

..

.

noPOV

Everyone was enjoying their dinner with small light talking and little entertainment. Everyone was enjoying it but Francis could not stop worrying over Mary. She hasn't come back from her walk yet and it was beginning to get dark. While Francis picked his food, they were all interrupted by the doors being opened fast and widely with a scarred looking Kenna standing there hyperventilating.

"Kenna what's wrong, Where's Mary?" I asked concerned as i gently took her arm and guided her towards a chair and sat down.

"There was.. a-a scream and there we-were no g-g-guards there a-and so Mary-Mary ran into the woods to go help that person and told me to- to get he guards and meet her there. I'm so sorry i couldn't s-stop her." Sobbed Kenna as she let the tears fall.

"Kenna what woods did Mary go into?" Asked Bash looking at his brother concerned.

"The-The Blood Woods. I'm so so sorry!" Bash and Francis raced out of the room and down to the stables to get their horses. They ran passed all the staff working there and accidently pushed some of them over. Just before they left the room they heard their father screaming orders to the guards, servents and Mary's Ladies in Waiting to be ready for when they come in. They finally made it to the stables and saw that their horses were ready. They quickly got on and started to head into the Blood Woods followed shortly by guards. As they entered it they saw Mary's heels souls into the soil which made it easier for them to track her. They lead to an opening of land but stopped in the middle.

"Where are you Mary?" Muttered Francis as he looked around, then they heard a blood curling scream.

.

.

.

Mary woke up with pain shooting all through her head. As she opened her eyes her vision came out blurry and everything seemed to be upside down. She turned her head and found her legs tied up to the trees branches and her bound together above her head. Mary tried to break her wrist bounds free but struggled which caused her to burn her wrists with the friction. Mary withered in pain as she tried lifting her head up. Just when she was about to try again, a group of people around 6-9 people, came into Mary's view with swords and knifes in their hands.

"Well, well, well. Looks like her Grace is awake." Said a scruffy looking man who swung his sword over his shoulder.

"Well aren't you just precious. But why is her royalty out here all by herself?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. Mary just stayed quiet looking at him with fury in her eyes.

"Got nothing to say? Well in that case we will make this quick for our queen then." He said and nodded his head towards a bold man who was built like a giant and grabbed his sword from his belt. He started approaching Mary. Mary started squirming trying to escape when she felt the icy swords blade come in contact with her skin. Just as he was about to pull away he sliced it straight across her right arm leaving almost a 3 inch line across her arm bleeding. Mary screamed as the pain started coming.

"So darling are you going to speak?"

"What do you want from me?" Asked Mary through gritted teeth.

"Well that's very easy. Your cousin Elizabeth is in line for the English throne after her highness. But somehow you have interfered and her Grace isn't very happy with you. So she sent us after you to assassinate you so she can have the thrown to herself. So sorry deary but this has to happen." He said and the man slit her other arms as well.

"Please stop i'll give my cousin the throne! Please just don't kill me PLEASE!" Pleaded Mary as he came forward with his sword drawn.

"Well it was nice meeting you and all but this is farewell. Goodbye Mary Queen of Scot's." He said and brought his sword down just as Mary screamed Bloody Murder. .

.

.

Francis and Bash immediately ran towards the screaming voice and what they saw shocked them both. They both jumper off and started killing all the men there until the guards caught up. Just as they finished the last one, one of them still remained standing with blood all over him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MARY!" Yelled Francis as he drew his sword up to the mans neck.

"Well perhaps she should tell you herself. Oh wait, she's a little bit hung up at the moment." he said with an evil smirk. The guards finally arrived and took the man from Francis grip and knocked him out. Francis and Bash started searching around for Mary but couldn't find her.

"MARY! MARY CALL OUT!" Yelled Francis starting to panic. Just when they were about to head the opposite direction they heard a cry for help. They both ran towards the sound and what they saw shocked the both. Hung up high on a branch, bleeding was Mary. She was pale as snow and was struggling to stay awake.

"MARY! Yelled Francis as he and Bash raced up to help Mary.

"Mary, Mary it's going to be OK. You're safe." Said Francis as he started cutting through the bounds on her hand. While Bash climbed up half a tree trying to cut the ropes around her legs Francis held her top half of her body in his arms trying to see the damage around her shoulder. The ropes finally broke and Mary was finally free. Once they took the knots out they quickly raced back over the their horses and Bash held Mary while Francis got on his horse then placed Mary in his arms.

"Francis, i'm... I'm so sorry." Mary said with tears running down her face as he held her tightly to his body.

"Mary don't apologize it's going to be OK." He said as he started racing back to the Franch court. Every now and then he would look at Mary who was still bleeding badly and was getting paler and paler.

"Mary please stay awake please." He pleaded as he saw her shut her eyes.

"Francis..." Mary muttered started to slur her words. Francis pushed further trying to get there in time before he lost the love of his life. And just before everything went black she heard her beloved Fiance mutter two words that broke her heart.

"Please Stay."

**What did you guys think?**

**So will Mary survive? **

**Will the two handsome brothers be able to save Mary in time? **

**Will Elizabeth come into battle her self and kill Mary as well with her own hands?**

**Will i ever get this stupid Music Assessment done in time? Well i already know the answer to the last one and that will be a NOPE!**

**So anyway hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review and follow this story and also my other stories.**

**Thanks**

**XOXOX**

**Skye out!**


	2. I'm Fine

Darkness was all Mary could see, as she finally woke into a darkness empty space but, she still felt so far away from reality.

"Mary you need to wake up please. I can't live without you. Please wake up." A voice kept on playing that over and over in her head. She started running running towards the sound and trying to rise to the surface. Once she found the light she was back to reality.

Her eyes were as heavy as lead as she tried to open them.

"Mary please wake up. I need you, please i'm begging you open your eyes." Pleaded a males voice. _'I know that voice.'_ Mary said and tried with all her might to open her eyes. After she opened her eyes she blinked rapidly to get the blurry vision out of her sight. Once she could properly see she turned her head looking for the man pleading for her life. when she turned her head to her right, she saw her one true love sitting next to her, holding her hand delicately in his like it would break into pieces.

"Francis?" Mary muttered and she saw Francis's head shot up like a bullet when he heard her voice.

"Mary. Oh My God, Mary your awake, thank god i thought i lost you." Said Francis with a single tear falling down his face.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" He asked concern laced within his face.

"I'm fine Francis. Really just a bit sore." Mary replied trying to ease him.

"Mary when i saw you in the woods... Bleeding to death. I thought that i lost you." Francis said as he held onto Mary's hands. Mary gently untangled her hand and raced her arm up to his cheek. When she got half way she flinch at the amount of pain coming from her shoulder and arm. Francis noticed this and brought his face closer to hers and placed her hand on his cheek. Caressing his cheek bone while brushing away the tears, Francis let all the grief and worry away knowing his Mary was alive.

"Please Francis don't cry. I'm fine. I'm still alive, here with you, the one that i love the most in this world."

"Mary, i love you most in this world as well. But please, please promise me you will never, EVER, go into the woods alone ever again!"

"I promise Francis. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course my love, what is it?".

"Can you lay with me please?" Francis smiled and and got up and laid next to Mary on his side. Once he got settled he gently brushed her hair away from her eyes and stroked her hair while she snuggled closer to him.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked softly as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up closer to Mary.

"I'm OK. All because you're here with me." She said softly with a warm smile. Francis leaned down and placed a loving tender kiss on her head before whisper loving words into her ear until she fell asleep.


	3. Surprise Attack

**Hey i would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ followed/ favored this story it really means a lot to me and i am just over the moon at the moment. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of the most follower on this story and that is JstarFully. She just keeps reviewing and helps me with ideas and how to improve it and gives me some really really good feedback and she is just a ray of sunshine who has brightens my day up when she reviews or PM's me. So Thank You JstarFully and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Thanks and don't forget ti review or PM me if you have any ideas or want to talk.**

**Skye.**

It's been 5 days since Mary came back to the castle wounded and she has made some improvements in her health. Ever since she came back Francis has never left her side. Literally. He would stay by her side and help her move around, even though half the time he carried her. He would eat meals with her and keep her up to date with what was happening around the french court. But today he had to leave her side because his father summoned an audience in the throne room.

"Mary i'm so sorry but father has asked me to attend a meeting with him this morning." Francis apologized as he stroked her cheek.

"It's OK Francis i'll be fine for a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Francis. Go to the meeting, have a bathe and freashin up and go outside for awhile as well. I feel really bad keeping you inside all day and night and not moving around."

"Mary, my love, i would do anything for you. Anything at all just to make sure you are all right. OK?"

"OK. Be back soon."

"Of course." After Francis gave her a kiss on the forehead and a quick peck on the lips, he left her bedroom chambers and started making his way to the throne room.

.

.

Mary laid there in bed thinking about the attack that happened only 5 days ago and why Elizabeth wants her dead. Well, yes she new the answer but it didn't make sense? Why would her own cousin kill her. Mary's self battle was interrupted by a knock on the door and a servant coming inside.

"So sorry to interrupt your grace, but i have a necklace for you from her highness." She said stepping closer to the bed.

"Who is it from?" Asked Mary carefully sitting up in her bed trying to be careful of her wounds.

"It's from your cousin Elizabeth. She also sent you a message. She said 'Always watch your back dear cousin, for i can get to you anywhere.'" Then before Mary could scream for her guards, the servant pulled out a dagger and lunged straight for Mary. Mary quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed and quickly got up and started running towards the door. Once Mary got outside she saw that there were no guards around. When she turned around she saw the girl coming towards her with the knife in her hand swinging it dangerously. Mary started running towards the throne room as fast as she could. But when she turned the corner she was met by another guy with a sword. Mary screamed as she felt the cold metal of the sword come in contact with the right side of her waist. Mary screamed in pain as she felt the all too familiar wetness running down her body and turning her clothes into crimson. When the man was distracted Mary quickly ducked and grabbed a sword from one of the empty solider outfits on the side. When she saw the two attackers surround her she drew her sword and strikes. Since she surprised them, she got her sword into the mans shoulder and sliced his neck. Once he fell down bleeding to death, the girl took one more swing at Mary missing her and running towards the throne room. Mary ran after her and chased her with the sword in her hand. When she made it to the doors, she heard the servant to the King and Francis. Mary stayed back behind the wall and over heard the conversation.

"Your majesty i'm so so sorry o interrupt but it's the Queen. She's missing." She said innocently.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Asked Francis panicked.

"I went up there cause she wanted a glass of sweet tea, and when i came back she was gone."

"father, we need to find her! What if the English got her?" Asked Francis panicked.

"Relax son, guards look everyone around this kingdom and woods until you find Queen Mary. GO!" Yelled King Henry as he looked at Francis just as concerned as he was. Francis was about to go as well when he noticed the blood on the servants arm.

"where did you get this?" Asked Francis. While everyone was distracted Mary snuck inside and into the shadows until she made it a couple of centimeters away from the servant.

"I must have cut it on the door." She said starting to sweat.

"But it looks like someone has cut you with a sword?" Francis said looking at her confused.

"Why would you be bleeding if you just came from the Queens chambers and to here? Unless your the one who took Mary and cut her?" Francis said taking a step back. The girl looked angry and took her nife out and was about to attack Francis, when she felt a blade go through her heart. gasps of shock and screams filled the room when everyone saw the attacker. Mary stood there with the sword wedge so deep in the servens chest that the tip came through the other side. Mary pulled it out and the body went limp and fell to the floor. Mary placed her left hand over her new wound trying to stop the bleeding as she lowered her sword.

"Tell that to my dear cousin wrench." Said Mary darkly looking at her lifeless body. Francis, quick to recover quickly went to Mary and took the sword out of her grasp and pulled her into his arms.

"Call of the guards before it's too late. The English are probably sitting on the outskirts of the woods waiting to attack." Said Mary as she leaned heavily on Francis. King Henry sent 5 guards out to stop thee search while he dismissed everyone in the throne room. Once it was just the King, Queen, Bash, Francis and Mary. Mary let her guard down and collapsed on Francis.

"Mary!? Mary what's wrong?" Asked Francis as he lowered her onto the ground.

"There was another one and he... He took a swing at me." Said Mary as she lifted up her bloody hand to show.

"Someone get Nostradamus NOW!" Yelled King Henry and grabbed a cloth from his jacket and handed it to Francis, who placed it on Mary's wound keeping pressure.

"Mary i am so proud of you on how you handled this. I never knew you could handle a sword like that and fight with a wound. But where were your guards?"

"Like with every other incident that happens to me, they were no where to be seen."

"I'll have them dealt with, but for now, i am never letting you out of my sight. I'll have extra guards with you at all times and only Bash, my Father, you Ladies in Waiting, Nostradamus, and me are the only ones to come inside to see you." Mary nodded her head as she was too tired from moving or talking. Soon Nostradamus came and took her to Francis's Chambers and patched her up. But before Mary went to sleep, she saw he lover climb into bed with her and wrapped a protective strong arm around her waist.


	4. Where Is She?

**First of all i just want to say sorry for not updating! I know i feel really bad leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but i've been busy. So basically it was school holidays and i just wanted to relax and let all the stress from the 9 weeks of school go away until o had a medical scare. So basically i just collapsed without knowing what happened in the last 4 hours. But i'm OK before you guys freaking out. Then i had surgery on my busted knee from the car accident i was in 2 months ago. And yeah i'm back at school which i have named "Bitchville"**

**Also i've been working on some of my own stories instead of fanifictions and it would be great if someone can tell me if there is a website or tag on to post them.**

**And before we start writing i just want to say a massive shout out to a person called Guest. He/She has been review and pleading and praying for me to update this story so this chapter is dedicated to you whoever you may be you are awesome and got my motivation up. Hopefully you know who you are. Maybe. Anyway enough of my stupid jokes and on with the story!  
Enjoy!  
Peace Out Girl Scout ;)**

It's been two weeks and no attacks were made on Mary's life. Her life was becoming a nightmare in routines. Everyday was the same. Wake up in the morning when the sun rose and to see Francis's peaceful face with his arms protectively round her waist. A servent that was trusted would come in and bring her breakfast then Francis would leave and Nostradamus would come in and change her dressings on her shoulder aand waist. Then her ladies in waiting would come in a dress her for the day. And then she would stay in bed all day resting. And Mary was starting to go CRAZY! Every single time she started walking towards her doors someone ALWAYS comes in and tells her off cause she shouldn't be up out of the stupid bed just because she was injured. Mary woke up to see the sun just starting to rise. She looked over her shoulder and saw Francis and he was sleeping peacefully. Mary quietly slipped out of the bed and dressed herself in a soft baby blue colour gown that wasn't too fancy but decent for a queen. As she slipped on some balllet flats she quietly walked out of her room and into the hallways being un noticed. Once she got passed her guards she made her way outside and towards her and Francis's spot near the lake.

Francis POV

I woke up to the sun streaming into my half asleep eyes. As i stretch out my arms above my head i reach an arm to my right i find it completely empty. Fear starts over taking me as i cant feel or hear Mary breathing next to me. I sit up and look over at her side and see that it is empty. I race out of the bed and towards the doors to see the guards just standing there.

"Where is the Queen?" I ask them.

"She should be still in her chambers your highness." Replied one of them.

"Well she isn't! She's missing. Send out guards around the kingdom and search for the Queen someone could have taken here. NOW!" Yelled Francis as he set out to get ready to join the hunt. Guards were running around all over the kingdom trying to find the Queen who was missing and could be seviealy injured. As Francis made a turn around the corner he came in contact with a solid body.

"Francis where in gods name is Mary?" Asked Bash as he pulled Francis up from the ground.

"I was just about to ask you that dear brother. I have no idea. I woke up and she wasn't by my side."

"Well she's nowhere inside the kingdom so guards are now searching through the woods."

"Have they checked near the lakes?"

"No they haven't. Francis you aren't thinking that she drawned?" Asked Bash starting to fear the worse.

"I hope not but hurry up! We'll check it out." Francis said before the two brothers started running towards the lake.

NO POV

As Mary sat along the banks of the river she starred out into the blue sky thinking about how everything has changed since she came to French Court. Ever since she came here for protection, more threats to her life has been made and nobody is doing anything for her safety. Just when Mary was going to go more into her thoughts, she heard something from behind her and she slowly got up with a dull ache coming from her side, and grabbed a sharp stone near the bank. Once she heard the noise coming closer, she quickly moved closer the the river for a quick escape, and when they come into her view, she threw the rock as hard as she could to the attacker and was about to make and escape when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist trying to stop her. Mary kept struggling in their grip trying to get away from them when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name over and over again.

"Francis?" "Yes Mary it's me. You're OK, you're safe now." He said as Mary turned around in his grip and started sobbing in the crook of his neck.

"Mary, why were you not in your chambers when i awoke? I was so worried that someone had taken you or even worse hurt you again." Francis said as he gently cupped her face and gently wiped away the tears.

"I...I was sick of being...Being kept in my chambers all day and night, a-and i just wanted to get out and feel the s-sunshine and just step foot outside without someone t-thretening me." Stuttered Mary as she tried to calm down the sobs.

"Mary, you should have told me that this was how you were feeling. I would have come with you if you just asked me too." Said Francis framing Mary's face and gently brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

"I didn't want to bother you. You have done so much for me these past weeks that i wanted to do something by myself so i didn't feel useless."

"Mary you are never useless. You are the most beautiful, smart, bravest and useful person i know Mary. Even if you weren't the bravest smartest or very useful, i would still love you with all my heart."

"You said i love you." Mary said with a small smile. Francis realized his word slip up but smiled when she was smiling the biggest.

"I guess i did." "I love you too." Said Mary and Francis closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss together. It started of soft and loving and then turned a little bit more with determination and passion. For the first time since her stay at the castle, she felt safe.

**YAY THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**I am so sorry if the kiss didn't make sense i haven't had my first kiss so if you would like to write a section about their first kiss together if you don't like my version please write and PM me for it so it actually makes sense if it didn't.  
So until next time review or PM for this story and hopefully i will update soon.**

**Peace Out Girl/Boy Scouts ;)**


End file.
